And it's over
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: I love you, Sasuke," And with that it's over. Sad tragedy, SasuNaru, rated for suicide, and character death
1. Chapter 1

Here we are again, fighting, for what? For you to come home, or to die. Why? Can't you see it, can't you see what is happening? Come home, come back, haven't we suffered enough, or is it only me that has suffered the blows, attacks, insults.

"Go home, dobe. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary." You voice is still cold, and blank. I know you could care less if I did die. But is it really that hard to just, stop fighting.

"Not a chance in hell teme! I promised that I would bring you back and that's what I'm going to do!" I know I sound enthusiastic, but really I feel dead.

"Hn, you just don't know when to give up do you?" You pull out your katana, I begin to charge up a rasengan. Though, another plan is coming to mind, and I think you might actually like it.

"This ends now Naruto!" You're charging at me, full speed, but I know you don't want to kill me. You just want a good fight.

You're closer now, and I let my rasengan die out. I walk forward, you don't expect it, but you plunge you're katana into my chest.

I see the look of fear, anger, angst, and sorrow.

"Why?" That's the only word you can muster, haven't you figured it out yet?

"I'm tired, Sasuke," My voice is now rasp, and I can feel your tears on my face, or is it just the rain. My breathe is becoming shallow. You remove the katana from my chest and throw it randomly, before you cradle me in your arms.

I feel you pull me closer.

I hear you sob.

I taste your tears.

"I love you, Sasuke." And with that, it's over.

You're here again, to try and bring me home. Don't you understand, that I can't go back. I know that you have suffered, I know you don't want to fight anymore, so let's not. Please just go home, go back, you're suffering for my choice, my mistake. You suffer from every blow, attack and insult. And it kills me.

"Go home, dobe. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary." I know my voice is cold, but you need to go. Even if I must be cruel, I can't have you hurt anymore. I care about you too much.

"Not a chance in hell teme! I promised that I would bring you back and that's what I'm going to do!" You sound so enthusiastic. But that's clearly a cover up.

"Hn, you just don't know when to give up do you?" I pull out my katana, hoping that I can scare you away, or at least just tire you out.

"This ends now Naruto!" I run at full speed, but I know you'll just jump out of the way. I know you won't die. If I'm lucky then you'll just pass out soon.

But you're rasengan, is dying out. You walk forward, and before I can stop myself, my katana is embedded in your chest.

For the first time in years, I let my emotions show, fear, anger, angst, and sorrow.

"Why?" Is the only word I can muster, I'm still in shock. But hopefully what I'm thinking is not your answer.

"I'm tired, Sasuke," Your voice is rasp and dull, you're breath is becoming shallower. But you can't die, I love you too much, you just can't die!

Before I know it my tears are coming down like the rain. You're face still holds its innocence.

I feel you're hair on my cheek.

I hear your shallow breathing.

I taste the rain and my tears.

"I love you, Sasuke." And with that, you're gone.

I lean down and kiss you on the cheek, I sob more as I stare down at you're beautiful face. I caress you now cold face, you look so peaceful.

I look up at the dark sky, lighting stretches across the sky. It's beautiful, and brilliant.

I took my katana in hand, and absent mindedly I shove it into my heart. I chuckle as I hold your hand.

"I love you too, Naruto." And with that it's over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Show me the rage beneath your skin_

_Show me the sadness under your eyes_

_Show the pain that lurks inside of you_

_Show the hatred that fills you soul_

_Show me the agony that won't let you go_

_Show me the misery that takes control_

_Show me the anger that you hide_

_Show me the beautiful being that is you_

_Show me the face I long to see_

_Show me the tears that fall like rivers_

_Show me the cries that you want to let out_

_Show me the blood that you spill_

_Show me the love that you long for_

_Show me the embrace you want to let out_

_Show me those perfect onyx eyes_

_Show me the happiness that you crave fo_r

Show me the joy that only I can see

Show me the love that we now share


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am an orphan, because I can't and never will except the man I am told is my father. Fathers care for their sons.

They comfort them when they fall.

They say goodnight, in a caring tone.

They stand by you, when you are hopeless.

They place a hand on your shoulder and say it'll be ok, and then add a cheesy line like, 'There are more fishes in the sea', then take you out to eat to make you feel better.

Fathers protect their sons.

They comfort you when you have a nightmare.

They love you.

My father never cared.

Never said goodnight.

Never stood by me.

Never helped me cope when my heart broke.

Never protected me.

Never came when I had a nightmare.

But in a way I know he loved me.

If only I hadn't taken his life, I wouldn't be taking mine right now. I know you're probably ashamed but the loneliness is killing me. So I'll see you soon, father.


End file.
